


Legacy of the Divas

by Benfour



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Porn With Plot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfour/pseuds/Benfour
Summary: Nobody knew Kiryuuin Satsuki as well as Soroi Mitsuzou, her personal butler. He knew what she wanted from trivial to important matters. The old man also held the key to unlock Satsuki's hidden potential. Satsuki, on the other hand, didn't know Soroi much personally despite had been with him since her childhood. All she knew was that she could trust him with anything, until a tragedy happened.





	1. The Sacred Night

The night before the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip, Satsuki was taking a long bath while stressing over her plan. She feared that her plan might be ruined again by Harime Nui. Unaware of her time, she heard the voice of her butler,

Soroi: "Are you okay, My Lady? You've been in the bath for an hour."

Startled, she replied,

Satsuki: "I'm okay, Soroi. I'll be done in a minute, please prepare my after bath tea."  
Soroi: "It's already prepared, My Lady."

Satsuki smirked because Soroi's interruption cleared her fear. She also never ceased to be impressed by his uncanny presence.

Satsuki: "Heh, he really knows when and what to do."  
Satsuki: "I suppose tonight is a good time for 'that'."

She washed, dabbled dry her body with towel, and wore a bathrobe as she walked out of bath. Noticing his master, Soroi promptly greeted her,

Soroi: "Your tea, My Lady."  
Satsuki: "Thank you."

Satsuki sat on her comfy chair while sipping the tea. As confident as she was in almost every occasion, she still couldn't ask for "that" casually. She started the conversation rather awkwardly,

Satsuki: "Soroi, I would like you to.."  
Soroi: "..."

She stopped halfway through and couldn't finish the sentence the first time. Soroi knew what she wanted but decided to wait until his master finished her sentence.

Satsuki: ".. to have sex with me."  
Satsuki: "Have sex with me, Soroi."

She repeated her sentence in a sharper note to correct her previous hesitation hoping that she didn't look soft in Soroi's eyes.

Soroi: "As you wish, My Lady."

Soroi undressed in front of Satsuki and walking toward his master. The young lady was in a daze looking at the old man's thin yet steely body. She could see the blood veins all over his body and feel his body heat as he stood close in front of her. Satsuki's bathrobe fell gracefully as Soroi pulled its loose belt without much effort. Her pearl white skin was illuminated by the moon's light, revealing the goddess-like body in its purest state. She felt a tingling sensation the moment her bare skin was exposed to his body heat and had a little spasm. Soroi knew that his master had been stimulated by noticing her erect nipples, uptight breasts, and sweaty crotch. He could smell her pheromone emitting from her.

Satsuki: "Please proceed, Soroi."  
Satsuki: "Call me by my name when we are doing it, and you can do me however you like."  
Soroi: "Understood, Lady Satsuki."

Soroi went to kiss Satsuki and mingling his tongue with her. His hands were busy caressing her often exposed butt cheeks. He broke the kiss a minute later and began to climb down into her neck, collarbone, before settled on her breasts.

Soroi: "You have beautiful breasts, Lady Satsuki."  
Satsuki: "..."

Satsuki thought it was a lame attempt by her butler because he had been seeing them countless times, but he flattered her nevertheless. While losing in her thought, she noticed that Soroi was licking and biting her nipples. His movements were so rhythmical that she didn't feel like having to do anything at all. She just followed the flow under his guidance. Content tasting Satsuki's breasts, Soroi continued to her navel, inserting his tongue into her bellybutton in circular motion as if he tried to clean it, and arrived at her most private area. He stopped for a moment to tease his lady,

Soroi: "Please excuse me for having a sip."

Satsuki pushed Soroi's head into her crotch as a response for his another lame attempt. Soroi knew that Satsuki couldn't wait much longer. He swiped his tongue across her labia before drilling into her pussy and repeatedly licked the upper wall. The motion caused Satsuki jolting in pleasure and started moaning,

Satsuki: "Ngg.. ah.. Soroi.."  
Soroi: "Pardon me, Lady Satsuki."  
Satsuki: "Eh?"

Soroi lifted and moved her to the bed for more intense session.

Soroi: "Lady Satsuki, I'm going to insert it."  
Satsuki: "Ah.. yes. I want you, Soroi."  
Satsuki: "Ahhngg.."

Soroi thrusted his iron penis all the way into Satsuki's pussy from behind. She could feel the tip of his penis intruding her womb's entrance back and forth. Her muscle thightened every time he thrust; she was on the verge of coming. Realizing it, Soroi slowed down the tempo to let Satsuki recover. His hands and tounge were still active covering every inch of Satsuki's body. He was fond of licking her armpits while fingering her clitoris and breasts because she was sensitive in those areas. Combining with his constant deep thrusts, Satsuki couldn't resist to come when he increased the tempo. Satsuki passed out not long after she came the second time, which was only seconds after her first time.

Soroi: "You can use the other hole."  
Unknown Boy: "Yes, Mr. Soroi."  
Unknown Boy: "To think that I can have sex with the princess. Lucky!"

Satsuki felt a small penis entering her asshole, but it didn't enough to wake her up.


	2. The Fall of a Diva

Satsuki felt that her body was exposed to bright sunlight.

Satsuki: "Nggh.. please shut the curtain, Soroi. The sun is burning me."  
Soroi: "I'm sorry, My Lady. There's no curtain in the schoolyard."  
Satsuki: "What are you talk- wha- why am I here!?"

Confused at her situation, she looked for anything she could grab to cover her nude body. Her attempt failed, leaving her to use her own hands to cover her breasts and crotch. She tried to stand but fell on her butt as she couldn't bear her weight on her legs. The fatigue from previous night's intercourse was still lingering, despite it wasn't usually the case for her trained body. Noticed that there's something wrong, she yelled at her butler,

Satsuki: "Soroi!!"  
Soroi: "Well, you said that I could do you however I like. So I brought you here for a change of scenery."  
Satsuki: "There's a limit on what is acceptable! What have you done to me last night?"  
Soroi: "You know it yourself; I pounded you hard all night. You passed out just when I was about to introduce you to a new companion."  
Satsuki: "A new companion?"  
Soroi: "Yes, I knew that you had been yearning for anal sex, so I asked my subordinate to break-in your virgin asshole. I'm afraid that you still can't handle mine."  
Satsuki: "How dare you!"  
Satsuki: "Give me your jacket! I'm going back to my mansion!"  
Soroi: "I'm afraid you can't do that, My Lady. You've been late and not wearing an appropriate uniform, so you must be punished."  
Soroi: "Gamagoori."

With Soroi's calling, Gamagoori came to the scene. Betting on Gamagoori's loyalty, Satsuki ordered him to help.

Satsuki: "Gamagoori, give me your jacket and drive me to my mansion."  
Gamagoori: "I'm sorry, Lady Satsuki. Rules must be followed, even if it's you who breaks it."  
Soroi: "I'll leave her punishment to you, Gamagoori. Make sure she remorse her behavior, okay?"  
Gamagoori: "Yes, Mr. Soroi. You have my word as the Disciplinary Chair of Honnouji Academy."  
Soroi: "That's very reassuring."

Soroi glanced at Satsuki with pitying eyes before turning his back and went into the campus. Satsuki couldn't hide her anger and glaring at him while shouting,

Satsuki: "You'll regret it, Soroi!!"

Gamagoori held her shoulders with his strong hands and guided her to the center of the schoolyard. A large arena stood above the ground with tall glass borders.

Gamagoori: "Come here, Lady Satsuki. I need you to enter the arena."  
Satsuki: "What are you going to do with me, Gamagoori?"  
Gamagoori: "You're charged for public indecency and moral deficiency, so you're going to participate in an exhibition match to redeem it."  
Satsuki: "What about the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip? Are you going to abort it?"  
Gamagoori: "Of course not. Iori will lead the army along with the other Elite Four members. You don't need to worry about that."

Satsuki couldn't think of any other way to sway Gamagoori's ideal, so she followed his instruction. She realized that she was still stark naked and asked for some clothing before entering the arena,

Satsuki: "Fine. Give me some clothing and I'll do it."  
Gamagoori: "It's okay, Lady Satsuki. I know that you're more comfortable in your bare state so I'm going to let you go like that."  
Satsuki: "What nonsense are you talking about!?"  
Gamagoori: "Mr. Soroi said that you're a nudist and I was asked to accommodate that."  
Satsuki: "No, no. I'm not a nudist, and I'm not comfortable of being nude! So give me clothes to wear!"  
Gamagoori: "It's alright. There's no need to be embarrassed as I'm also a nudist."

Gamagoori pushed Satsuki inside the glass arena and the entrance was shut. She was dumbfounded because she knew the glass was enforced and couldn't break. Her only escape was by going through the match.

Satsuki: "Damn you, Gamagoori. I couldn't care less about you being a nudist while looking at me with your rock hard cock!"

She shifted her attention to the other side of the arena when she heard the sound of opening entrance and footsteps of many people. She felt a chill down her spine as she got a vision of hundreds armed male civilians. The civilians were people from slum area which live below the poverty line.

Gamagoori: "Let me explain the rules, anyone who managed to leave their semen inside Lady Satsuki will receive a lift in his social status comparable to that of two-star residents. You can only insert your semen once by ejaculating inside her mouth, asshole, or pussy. Those who completed the mission must leave the arena immediately to avoid disrupting other participants."  
Gamagoori: "Participants are allowed to use any blunt weapon so long that it doesn't mortally wound the opponent."  
Gamagoori: "Lady Satsuki can retire the participants by making them ejaculating either inside or outside of her body. She can only leave the arena after all participants have left the arena."  
Gamagoori: "There's no time limit on how long the match can go."

Knowing that her way out was by servicing everyone, she complained,

Satsuki: "Hey, you're joking, right? It's clearly not a fair match!"  
Gamagoori: "Exhibition match: Lady Satsuki vs Armed Civilians, start!"  
Satsuki: "Damn it."

Satsuki came up with an idea to settle the match without casualties: she offered each civilian a blowjob. That way, everyone can completed their mission and she didn't need to fight or having sex. At first, everyone agreed. But due to the long waiting time, some people couldn't wait to stick their penis inside their idolized woman that stood naked within their arm's reach. They wished to taste every inch of her body, so her proposal wasn't that desirable.

In the end, they raped her and doing her up to three men simultaneously. Most ignored the rule to leave the arena immediately after coming inside and did it several times before leaving. Satsuki lost her consciousness as she went through hell-turn-heaven for nine hours. She could still feel her pussy and asshole being pounded in blank state.


	3. The Fated Encounter

Satsuki could feel her naked body shriveled as her butt touched cold steel wall while in her sleep, giving her goosebumps afterward. Awoken by that, she tried to remember what happened to her and planned her escape. She observed her surroundings to figure what she could use.

She was in the academy's underground prison, a place that held captive serial law offenders. Steel wall separated each cell with only the front side made of see-through enforced glass. The lightning inside the cell was extremely bright, making prisoners had no place to hide except behind the half-body height separator which covered the sitting toilet. No bed sheet was available and the bed itself was a thin hard mattress. Clothes and wearables were forbidden for both prisoners and wardens to prevent potential smuggle or breach.

She noticed that there's someone sleeping across her cell. She tried to awake him,

Satsuki: "Hey, hey, Boy!"  
Sleeping Boy: "Nggh.."  
Satsuki: "Boy, Boy!"  
Dog: *bark*  
Satsuki: "What the.. a dog?"  
Dog: *bark* *bark*

Failed to awake the boy, she tried to lure the dog by flailing her dinner, a lump of meat. The dog slipped through a small opening on the door, used to deliver foods and newspapers, and came into Satsuki's cell. It barked and jumped into Satsuki's lap while eating the meat. She patted its head and gave it a compliment,

Satsuki: "Good boy."

She had a feeling that she could use the dog for her escape but couldn't figure how. She let it sat on her breasts while playing with its paws. She felt a hot stick touching her breasts; its penis was getting hard due to the occasional frictions. She suddenly remembered all the nights she spent with Soroi and voluntarily stroked the dog's penis with her hands. She then used her breasts to make it felt better for both sides. The dog was moaning as Satsuki began to lick its penis and doing a wild deep throat. The dog reached orgasm and spurt its semen all over Satsuki's face. She snapped out of her frenzy state and realized what she did: she serviced a dog.

She knew that it was morally wrong, but she couldn't deny it felt satisfying. In fact, she wanted to take it further and having sex with it. Being sex deprived, she went on doing it without much thinking and went with the heat. Her erotic moans echoed throughout the prison until midnight and awoke several prisoners, including the previously sleeping boy.


End file.
